Automated control valves such as, for example, rotary control valves, are often used in process control plants or systems to control the flow of process fluids. A rotary control valve typically includes an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator, an electric actuator, a hydraulic actuator, etc.) operatively coupled to a shaft extending from the rotary valve via a lever. The lever converts a rectilinear displacement of an actuator stem into a rotational displacement of the valve shaft. Thus, rotation of the lever causes the valve shaft and a flow control member (e.g., a disk, a ball, etc.) coupled to the valve shaft to rotate to increase or restrict fluid flow through the valve.
To couple the lever to the actuator stem, a rod end bearing is typically employed. The rod end bearing may include an internally threaded bore (i.e., a female connection) that threadably receives an externally threaded end (i.e., a male connection) of the actuator stem. Alternatively, the rod end bearing may include an externally threaded end that threadably couples to an internally threaded bore of the actuator stem.
In some cases, a chemical thread locking gel may be employed to lock the threads of the actuator stem and rod end bearing connection. However, such locking gels may not provide sufficient locking strength and may allow the rod end bearing and the actuator stem to decouple even when a small amount of torque is applied during disassembly of the actuator (e.g., removal of a diaphragm cap screw).